hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Outbreak of April 27-29, 2021 (TornadoMaster)
Meteorological Synopsis Summary The tornado Outbreak of April 27-29, 2019 was a significant outbreak that took place in Alabama, Mississippi, and Georgia. This outbreak was significant with 27 tornadoes being EF3 or higher and 10 tornadoes being violent. This tornado outbreak was caused by similar events to that of the 2011 Super Outbreak. This also happened to take place around the same time as the 2011 outbreak, just ten years later. This tornado outbreak did not have as many tornadoes though. This tornado outbreak was formed from a strong ridge of low pressure moving along from Mississippi to Georgia. The temperatures and humidity were also perfect for brewing severe weather. Tornado activity did not start until later in the day of April 27, with the first tornado watch going out at 12:45 pm, and the first confirmed tornado touching down at 103 pm. Tornado activity would be decently constant until around 11pm on April 29. This outbreak was the deadliest of the year, adding 83 deaths to the total for this year. This system produced seven EF4 tornadoes and three EF5 tornadoes, making it the most violent outbreak for this year. The only other outbreak coming close to the violence of this one would be one that took place in mid May, that one only having 2 EF4 tornadoes and no EF5 tornadoes. Below is the day to day of what happened. April 27 On April 27, 2021, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk for severe weather from Western Mississippi to Eastern Alabama. There was a hatched area of 15% for tornadoes on this day, in Alabama and Mississippi. There was a severe weather statement for this day, stating that there was a chance for dangerous weather later in the day. The National Weather Service was also testing out a new system for warnings, to make sure people can get the warnings. The first tornado of the day touched down at 1:03 PM and was a skinny rope EF2 tornado that ripped the roof off of a farm house and grazed over a field. There were many more tornadoes to come for this day. The first violent tornado of the day was in Alabama in the City of Ozark. The next significant tornado was the EF4 that took place in Elba, Alabama. The third violent tornado of the day was the Meridian - Livingston EF5 tornado. One more significant tornado occurred on this day, an EF5 tornado went through North Montgomery. The rest of the violent tornadoes occurred on later dates. April 28 The Storm Prediction Center issued a high risk for severe weather for central Mississippi all the way to central Georgia, including Alabama. Tornadic activity began significantly earlier on this day, with the first tornado watches going out at 9:00 AM EDT. While there wasn’t much activity, with the strongest tornado being EF2 for the morning, this was not showing at all what was to come later that afternoon. The afternoon started out strong with an EF4 touching down in Cusseta, GA, at noon, destroying many homes and claiming 7 lives. The people only had 8 minutes of lead time before the tornado tracked through the center of Cusseta. It was a miracle no one else was killed. The tornadoes remained weaker, with no more violent tornadoes happening until 5:30. The next violent tornado was a long track violent EF5 tornado that occurred in Jacksonville, Alabama, going 72 miles to Rome Georgia. This tornado was said to have some of the most violent ever recorded. Comparasons were drawn to the Jarrell, Texas tornado of 1997. The next EF5 tornado of the day was in Tuscaloosa and Alpine Hills, Alabama, produced by a unique southeast traveling supercell. This tornado alone claimed the lives of 27. Winds were recorded at 225 mph on this tornado. There were several more violent tornadoes, each going through farmland and small towns. April 29 For April 29, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk for severe weather outlining Central Alabama to Central Georgia. This outlook highlighted a 15% risk for severe tornadoes. The first tornado watches for the day went out at 1:00 PM EDT, indicating later afternoon activity. There was Only 1 violent tornado on this day, making it the least destructive day. The first tornado watch of the day was issued at 2:15 PM and it was effective until 11:00 PM. The EF4 tornado of this day took place in the city of Laurel, Mississippi. The damage on this tornado cam out to $900,000,000. The other interesting part of the day was twin EF3 tornadoes that tracked on parallel paths in Alabama. More information will be below in the notable tornadoes. Notable Tornadoes North Montgomery - Boylston, Alabama EF5 The North Montgomery - Boylston tornado was an extremely violent EF5 tornado that went through the area on April 27, 2021. This tornado is responsible for 23 deaths and the destruction/damage of over 4,000 residences. The damage cost on this tornado came out to over 1.2 billion dollars. This tornado touched down at 4:53 PM southwest of Montgomery and Boylston. The tornado started out doing high end EF2 as a stovepipe tornado, tracking into North Montgomery. At 5:07 a tornado emergency was issued for Montgomery and Boylston. The tornado entered Montgomery doing low end EF3 damage, causing 3 fatalities The tornado continued to strengthen into a mid range EF4 as it crossed I-65, barely missing downtown Montgomery. The tornado killed 8 people as it crossed the highway. Shortly after crossing I-65, the tornado crossed the Gun Island Chute, killing 2 around there. The tornado then intensified into an EF5 with winds up to 210 mph going into Boylsoton. The tornado also had a near miss with the zoo, harming no animals. The tornado weakened slightly weakened to a high end EF4 as it entered Boylston. The strong tornado then tracked over farmland doing EF3 damage to a farmhouse that wasn’t bolted to its foundation. The tornado then did EF1 damage to a barn before dissipating shortly after at 5:47 PM. The tornado killed 23 people and left a trail of complete destruction. Ozark, Alabama EF4 The Ozark, Alabama tornado was an extremely violent, high end EF4 that struck the town on April 27, 2019. The tornado dropped to the ground, and within 5 minutes, it was producing EF3 damage. This tornado went right through the center of the town, killing 7 people. The tornado was a mile wide as it went through the town, destroying many homes and businesses. This tornado is considered to be one of the most violent of the outbreak. There was an applause worthy 17 minutes of lead time for people for people in the path of the tornado. The NWS 3rd trial of the their their new warning system. There is a future page for this tornado In the works. The images prove the strength of this tornado, it is some miracle that only 7 people were killed and not more. Tuscaloosa - Alpine Hills EF5 The Tuscaloosa - Alpine hills EF5 tornado was an extremely violent long tracked tornado that was produced from a southeast traveling supercell that had already produced an EF3 tornado. The tornado started out as a large EF3 stovepipe tornado, quickly intensifying into a low end EF4. The tornado tracked just south of the Tuscaloosa National Airport, going into south Tuscaloosa. The tornado did EF4 damage here, then going into Alpine Hills as an EF5. The destruction here was devastating because it was in a highly populated area. The damage cost was $2.1 billion dollars, destroying thousands of homes. This tornado is responsible for 32 deaths as well. People had approximately 17 minutes of lead time before the tornado struck. A page is also in the works for this tornado. Jacksonville - Rome EF5 The Jacksonville - Rome tornado was an extremely violent and long tracked tornado that affected Jacksonville, Alabama and Rome, Georgia, and anywhere in between. The tornado started out as a skinny rope EF1 tornado, with weather watchers thinking it was not going anywhere. But, right before the tornado went into Jacksonville, AL, it rapidly intensified into an EF5 stovepipe, with winds up to 245 mph. Meteorologists were astounded by the rapid intensification, and issued a tornado emergency for the city of Jacksonville. The tornado pummeled Jacosonville, flattening several homes and businesses. 13 lives were claimed by this tornado in Jacksonville alone. the tornado continued to move through mountains and fields and other towns, before moving into Rome, where the worst of the damage was recorded. There were 43 people who were killed in Rome, and many others were injured. This is known as one of the worst damaging tornadoes on record, with damage estimates at 3.1 billion dollars. Meteorologists to this day are still baffled at how the tornado was able to do so much damage. The tornado was 1.7 miles at its widest, which occurred in between Jacksonville and Rome. This is another tornado a page will be made for. Confirmed Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornado Families Category:TornadoMaster Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes